Accidentally on Purpose
by Littlemissglee
Summary: It only took one time. Now their lives are never going to be the same.


Hey, so I'm new to fanfiction and I really wanted to write a good story so tell me what you guys think.

* * *

Getting pregnant isn't going to keep him around.

Rachel had always known that. Honestly she wasn't trying to keep him around. She barely knew him for fucks sake! But now she was having to deal with all of this shit because of that one stupid night. Rachel had made a promise to herself in high school that she'd never partake in a one night stand. She wasn't that kind of girl but once she got a little bit of alcohol in her system, she turned into a whole different person. Of course she was embarrassed of what she did. Ashamed actually. What kind of person gets pregnant at their best friends wedding? A slut, that's who. She'd had the last half hour to think about everything while she waited for her name to be called. Today was her first appointment at the doctors and to say she was freaking out was an understatement.

Let's start off with how she ended up here. It was two months ago- March 3rd to be exact. Santana and Brittany had finally decided to tie the knot at their lake house in upstate New York. It was a really nice wedding to say the least. Their parents must have spent thousands because they had everything you could think of. Rachel had been stressed out lately with work. That's why she was happy when she got to the wedding and saw all of her old friends from high school. And then there was Sam. Sam Evans. She'd been in love with him in high school. The feeling wasn't mutual because he'd dated Quinn most of the four years. That hadn't worked out; she ended up cheating on him with Puck and getting pregnant. Usually Rachel would have called her a slut but she really didn't have room to talk. After a few glasses of wine and champagne she was not thinking clearly. She'd guessed it hurt Sam to see Puck and Quinn with their kid.

Honestly she didn't really remember how it happened. They started talking and drinking and then the next thing he knew they were getting it on in the bathroom. Just thinking about it made her sick.

She found out she was pregnant two weeks later. Rachel called Sam as soon as she found out and they ended up getting into a huge fight. Since Sam didn't live too far from her in New York, they had gone to lunch once to talk about whatever the hell was going on. It wasn't like that helped. It actually made things worse. The two of them weren't even on speaking terms right now. Sam had apparently been "too busy" to raise a baby. Bullshit. He inherited his dads business so he didn't have to work... what the hell else was he busy doing. That was last month though, sometime in the last three weeks he'd changed his mind. Rachel had guessed his mom got to him and chewed him out until he agreed to take responsibility. He'd tried to call Rachel and show up to the apartment that her and Kurt shared but she wouldn't let him in.

"Rachel" she jumped when she heard his familiar voice

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She turned her head and looked up at him. He was wearing one of those really cute V-necks that you could see his abs through. Wait how the fuck did he know she was here.

"Kurt told me you were here" he licked his lips "I wanted to show you that I was stupid before and I'm ready now"

"What makes you think you're ready to raise my baby?"

"Our baby"

"Whatever. I don't feel comfortable with you here" Rachel muttered and hid the paper she was filling out

"What's that" he grabbed the paper put of her hand

"Give that back" she yelled then lowed her volume when she noticed people starting to stare

"You didn't fill anything out for me..."

"That's because I don't know anything about you"

Sam grabbed the pen she was holding and checked a few boxes. He could feel her glare at him from where she was sitting.

"Rachel Berry" a woman in yellow scrubs opened the door to the back

The brunette got out of her chair, grabbed the paper from Sam's hands and walked towards the door.

"Wait, I want to go too"

"You can wait out here. Or better yet, leave" she muttered

"No Rachel please" he grabbed her arm

"Let go of me"

The nurse waited as the two of them whispered about whatever they were arguing about. Rachel hated showing him the time of day but she wasn't going to make a huge deal in front of everyone.

"You can sit in there and not talk" she hissed then turned around to the nurse "sorry about that"

"It's alright. We aren't very busy today"

The woman took her blood pressure and weighed her while Sam stood nervously biting his nails. A million different things were running through his head right now. He didn't know the first thing about babies.

"Alright take a seat right here in this room and the doctor will be in shortly. Here's a gown, feel free to change into it"

Sam sat down on the cushioned chair in the corner and tapped his foot. Rachel lifted her shirt over her head and slipped her arms into the soft cloth. Then she slid her skirt down her legs taking her underwear with it.

"Put those in my purse" she handed Sam everything

"Uhhh... oh I... uhhh"

"Stop being an idiot and do it"

Sam stood up and put her clothes in her purse. He stopped at the shelf with what seemed like a ton of pamphlets on babies, parents, shots, etc.

"Cool" he muttered and picked up a few of them

"Put those down. You're acting like a child"

"Look this one's about circumcision. What if we have a boy. I was circumcised and I'm pretty happy with it. I think we should do that"

"Just shut up, Sam. You're stressing me out"

"Fine. Sorry" he muttered but still filled through the pamphlets "are you going to breast feed?"

"I told you to sit here and shut up. I'm not in the mood to deal with your childlike behavior right now. Sit down and shut up or leave"

"Okay okay"

Sam sat down and started tapping his foot again. Why was he so nervous? Probably because he was seeing his baby for the first time. He wondered if it would look like him or Rachel.

"Hello" a woman knocked on the door and opened it a little "you must be Rachel Berry"

"That's me"

"I'm Dr. Mills. It's nice to meet you. And this must be... dad?"

"Yea I'm Sam" the blonde man nodded

"Alright well let's get started shall we" the woman washed her hands "this is your first pregnancy I presume?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded. Having Sam in the room was awkward. Not an embarrassing awkward but... i was hard to describe. She was supposed to be mad and hate him but he looked like he was trying and it kind of made her wonder if he was going to stick around. Reguarless, she was still pissed off at him. He had said some very hurtful things to her and she couldn't forgive him for that.

"Now take a look here" the woman pointed to the monitor.

She had squirted some kind of cold blue gel on her stomach. Sam kept his eyes glued to the screen, trying to find something. It all just looked like a bunch of black and grey smudges.

"This right here is the head" Dr. Mills pointed out "and you can hear the nice heart beat. Everything looks okay"

"When do we know if it's a boy or girl?" he asked

"Second trimester. Around six months along"

"Oh" Sam sighed and looked at Rachel who was still looking at the screen

"So Rachel why don't you get your clothes back on and I'll be back with the pictures and DVD"

The older woman left the room and Rachel got up. She pulled her clothes out of her purse and put them on. They had actually seen their baby for the first time! It was one of the most amazing things ever in Sam's opinion. That was his little boy or girl in their. He knew Rachel was still pissed at him. Sam wasn't the smartest when it came to girls so he really didn't know what to do to make everything up to her.

Dr. Mills opened the door again and handed Rachel an envelope with pictures and a DVD inside. The woman also talked to her about what to expect in the next few months and how to make sure she takes extra good care of the baby while it's still in the womb. Rachel thanked her and they walked out of the small room. Sam grabbed his pamphlets and followed her out to the lobby. She didn't want to be there with him any longer so she told the nurse that she'd schedule her next appointment over the phone.

"Here" Rachel handed him one of the pictures from the envelop then put it in her purse "I have to go"

"O-okay so I guess I'll see you later..."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out of the doctors office. It was funny how he thought he could just charm his way back into her life and she'd forgive him. Yea right. It was not that easy. She was still pissed about the fact that he'd gotten her pregnant in the first place.

As soon as she got home she sat down on the couch next to Kurt and showed him the pictures. She didn't care what was going to happen with Sam. All she cared about was this baby and how excited she was to finally be a mom. Rachel didn't see this as an accident or something that was going to ruin her life, because it wasn't. Sam obviously didn't have the same mind set. When she'd first told him he'd said he didn't want a baby because then he'd have to give up his social life. If that's what he wanted to do then fine. It wasn't like Rachel was alone. She had Kurt, Blaine, Santana and her dads that supported her no matter what choices she made.

"Wow Rachel! That's amazing!"

"I know" she smiled "but I'm pissed off at you"

"Why?" Kurt scoffed

"Because you told Sam about my doctors appointment today"

"I don't understand why you didn't. This is his baby too. He has the right to be there"

"But I don't want him there" Rachel crossed her arms

"It's not about what you want. What are you going to do when this baby is born? Are you going to forbid Sam to have a relationship with his child"

"But he didn't want this baby! He told me he didn't! And now all of a sudden he changed his mind and he wants to be daddy of the year?"

"Maybe he changed, Rach. The only thing I know is that this baby is going to need a dad. You can't push Sam away just because you and him have issues"

"I'm going to do whatever the hell I want to do. You don't know anything about Sam so you can't stick up for him"

"Fine, be difficult but it's not really going to help anybody"

Rachel got off of the couch and stormed down the hall to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and sat on the edge of her bed. Why did no one understand what she was going through? Everyone always sided with Sam about everything. He really pissed her off. All she had to do was go back to the memories from high school when he treated her like dirt just because he could. Sam had been a jerk and he still was.

The small girl lifted up her shirt a little bit and looked in the mirror. Her stomach didn't really look different but he sure as hell felt like a pig. Thinking about how fat she was going to get made her want to cry. If guys didn't like her before they sure as fuck weren't going to like her now. Rachel closed the curtains in her room so the light was blocked out then got under her covers. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately but right now, she was exhausted. A million different things ran trough her head but within ten minutes she was fast asleep, snoring lightly into her pillow.

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch watching Andy Cohen and waiting for Rachel to hurry the hell up and get ready. One of the bars down the street was having karaoke night and the two of them were meeting Finn and Blaine there at eight.

"We're going to be late Rachel! Hurry up!"

"Just give me a minute!"

Kurt turned the TV off and sighed. Just then the ringing of their house phone filled the apartment. Kurt figured Rachel wasn't going to answer it so he picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, it's Sam. Is Rachel there?"

"Uhhh yea she is. Did you want to speak with her? She's getting dressed right now so-"

"Where's she going?"

"Finn, Blaine, Rachel and I are going to karaoke night at this bar down the street. You should come!" He whispered

"Oh no dude that's not my thing-"

"But Rachel's gonna be there..."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds but then Sam finally broke it "Alright"

"Great! Okay google the address and meet us there. I'm not going to tell her I told you though, she'll murder me"

"She really does hate me, huh?" Sam sighed

"Yea kind of. I think your okay though, just keep showing her you care. Maybe she'll budge a little and let you in her life"

Rachel walked into the room and crossed her arms "who are you talking to?"

"No one" Kurt looked at her "alright I'm gonna go"

" 'kay bro see you there"

Sam ended the call and Kurt put the phone down. Rachel eyed him from where she was standing and it kind of freaked him out.

"You really gotta stop doing that" he got of the couch without making wye contact

"Let's just go. I've actually been looking forward to this. Finally something to get my mind of of that jerk"

* * *

I want to know what you thought. I probably won't keep writing if it sucks so tell me what you think.


End file.
